the most unlikely team up!
by micky21
Summary: sometimes when you go on a holiday with your boyfriends never think trouble is not around the corner or more!
1. Chapter 1

Most unlikely team up!

Winx club & mew mew power!

Chapter 1: a strange energy source & new discoveries!

Café mew mew!

It was just another day at the café Corina was having her afternoon tea, Bridget was dropping plats, Kiki was serving her customers their food with her ball and spinning plats, Renee was a pop star so she was not serve a person material while Zoey cleaned the plats Bridget drop not that this surprised Elliot their boss who had a ego the size of his brain which was pretty smart.

Suddenly Wesley came in whispering something that made Elliot walk up to the girls "girls tell the customers we closing early and met me in the basement in five" the four mews looked at each other confused "it's time?" Renee said which he only nod so they did what they were told.

It was probably bad for the business but the café was only a front for their mission to save earth the five stood in the middle of the basement waiting for the two who turned to look at them "so what's up Elly?" it was one nick name Elliot hated one Zoey called when teasing or annoyed.

"we just picked up an strange energy source but it still unconfirmed all we know is that it is powerful and we believe Dren, Sardon and Tarb maybe after it so we need you girls to find the power and bring it back here" Elliot said but at the mention of the Aliens made the girls all ready to kick butt.

"I have a question, how are we going to find this source?" Bridge the smart one asked the screen behind the two young men showed five dots moving around the town "we believe four are at the mall while the other is near the park. If they are human make sure to watch before jumping in battle but if it is a Blue aqua then get it before Dren" Elliot said

"right" they all replied pulling out their pendants in gold with a pink heart sharp on it "Mew Mew Metamorphosis activate!" they yelled changing into their animal half human forms; Zoey the pink cat girl, Corina the blue bird girl, Bridget the green fish girl, Kiki the yellow monkey girl and of course Renee the purple wolf girl together they were known as the Mew mews or earths protectors.

They rushed out to find the source, meanwhile Dren, Sardon and Tarb sat on a building watching for the same source and a way to rid of the mews when Sardon spoke up "we should split up and find this source it would make the search easier and we could use some human spirits to make a monster for the mews to fight so we can take the source"

"Sounds like fun, but who can we pick on?" Tarb asked which got his reply from Dren who grinned ready to see his kitty cat fight against something stronger then her "them" he pointed to the five girls with five guys beside them they split up going different ways "so we picking on couples how lame?" Tarb said sitting cross legged.

"We need to defeat the mews so lets getting going" Sardon said with that they all rushed to their targets while the Mews were close by and to make the day worse it began to pour down in rain.

"so why did you choose this place huh?" a young blond guy with his hand in his red head girlfriend and her pet bunny on her shoulder, who looked around "I guess I figured I get away from Gardenia and to spend sometime alone with you…I mean you being prince-king and all" she replied

"well this is my first proper time I've seen earth and it cool and raining come on lets get shelter" he replied back pulling her through the park but did not get far for a guy with pointy ears and greenish and brown cloths with green hair showed up in front of them the couple came to a halt looking at him. "Hey there" he replied

"what the heck?" she replied in disgust he held a jelly fish thing in his hand smirking at them "sorry to break your perfect moment but I'll be taking your spirits for my army of monsters" he said coldly both their eyes widen but the blond pulled out a sword in color of blue and push his girl behind him holding the sword with both hands.

"You won't take her spirit not when I'm here!" he hissed which Dren grinned and with one hand sent a waves at the boy sending him flying the girl screamed out for him "SKY! You jerk how dare you pick on my boyfriend!" she snapped standing in a fighting pose like is Kitty cat who was not far off with Corina both stopped when they saw Dren send the jelly fish at her which she gracefully dodged but it hit her boy who was getting up.

When Dren went in to attack her with his swords which she only got cut on the arm but managed to kick him to the ground then punched him in the face making it hard to recover. "You'll pay for that!" He hissed when she bent down by her poor boyfriend placing a arm around her neck but looked back just in time to see something hit the green haired guy by what she could tell they were half animal girls who fought this guy while she managed to pull her and Sky to safety.

The time Zoey and Corina were done they looked for the girl with her boy but they were gone "we have to tell Elliot about this but lets find the others" Zoey said to her friend who nod then both took off;

On the other side of town people had run but Sardon and Tarb had the four couples trapped and managed to disarm their boys and totally trashed them "Tempest Strike!" Sardon said with his fan but these girls dodged their attacks with grace the blond even put up a shield of gold around them with just her arms Tarb getting annoyed sent a Jelly fish at them which this time was blocked by a purple like shield reveling a wipe it did not surprise the two Aliens but the four girls looked at the four animal girls then the two Aliens "what is this? If this is our little holiday place it sucks!" the blond replied in anger

"Totally we run into half animal chicks and freaks" the Asian said with fists, beside the blond while the brown haired girl and purple haired tried to help the boys wake up.

"Freaks? You bet watch you mouth earthling!" Sardon said

"Make us!" the blond snapped

But before she could do anything Corina and Zoey came in and the five Mew stood in front of the four girls now helping their guys up the fight gave the girls enough time to disappear and know what save them and what attacked them but for now they needed a place to find their friend and her boy cause she was the only to help them.

Sardon and Tarb went back to their ship or wherever stayed while the Mews were back at the café that closed and in their café uniforms in the middle of the café room telling Wesley and Elliot about what happen and both took a look at each other when suddenly the door bell rang but just as Elliot was gonna tell them the place was close they saw a young girl with long red hair covering her face leaning on the door frame her arm was cut and bleeding with a small pet by her feet both breathing hard while the boy with blond hair like Elliot but a bit more good looking was hanging on her by his arm over her shoulder.

Her small body was holding up not only hers but his too and her arm kept bleeding as she used it to keep herself up, Zoey and Renee where the first to rush to her side as the boy fell out her grip lead to both girls catching him Elliot fast as his cat reflex's were caught the girl just as her body gave in but was still awake just tired "girls take him upstairs and Renee clean him up will you" Elliot told them so all five went up stairs while Elliot joined by Wesley sat the girl down, her pet followed her and managed to jump on her lap then table in a quick move.

"Wesley make her some tea and bring the bandages for me" he told his work partner at once Wesley turned to get the First Aid in the kitchen gave it to Elliot then looked to the girl who looked concern "he'll be fine, what is your name?" Wesley asked as she looked up at him from watching Elliot bandage her up "um…Bloom, where am I?" she asked

"our café, mew mew café; for a girl that looked like she would pass out you pretty strong" Elliot replied finished with his work on her arm just to see her push a bangle behind her ear smiling, unlike Zoey or any other girl she did not blush or seem over whelmed by his close presents. She seemed so different from the girls in Tokyo that he might like her to work in the café but also something about her seemed off like how both her and her boyfriend got so banged up like they fought something.

"guess all that training with Ms. G. totally paid off huh?" she looked to her pet who looked at her nodding not something animals did unless they were like him and Zoey turning into cats "here you go, nice mint tea and cheese cake" Wesley put the tea and cake down her blue eyes widen at the site of perfect pastry.

"Oh thank you, how much do I owe you?" she asked surprising them when Zoey's friends came over they never asked so she came from some place else not from Tokyo "you owe us nothing, we just helping you feel better" Wesley said

"Just a question where are you from and how did you and your boy get so banged up?" Elliot asked just as the girls returned joining them she looked down at her tea holding it in her hands frowning yet something else was showing "I come from Gardenia it's like far from here and I guess we got cornered by a guy or two I can't remember but he had a knife and a bat I think it was raining in all" Bloom replied but thought (_but the guy had a jelly fish and swords oh he was a flying freak with pointy ears)_

They stood there looking at her as if she was to nervous to say what could be the truth but then again she held herself up without fail sipping a bit of tea then looked at herself "um…do you mind if I wash up?" she asked looking at them for someone to help her "sure you can use my bathroom and Renee has spare cloths that would fit you in the changing room" the bold said she stood up as did him she picked up her pet who had eaten her cake without notice by others due to their questions.

"don't worry I have spare cloths in my backpack, um my I know your names?" she asked in that she noticed small girl of the five step forward "I'm Kiki, this is Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Renee, Wesley and our boss Elliot" she spoke with a smile like she just got candy reminding her of Bloom when she was younger.

"Cool, I really like your café it's cute" she replied smiling

"Follow me" Elliot said they walked up stairs he left her once he showered her everything that she needed and if she wanted help with something she should call. Bloom enjoyed her shower letting vanilla shampoo wash her hair and soap rubbing on her now clean skin once out the shower, she place a robe over her under wear rubbing her hair of the wet locks.

Kiko was laying on the bed asleep when she noticed something on the head board next to the alarm clock; "what is this?" she said out loud she picked it up noticing a woman with long blond-white hair in a beautiful pink dress, next to her was a young man in a lab coat with short brown hair, another young man with long brown hair about shoulder length in some kinda Chinese coat stood also beside the woman who held a young boy of ten smiling short blond hair in old fashion rich kinda short and T-shirt. By the back ground looked like mountains which meant this was in the country side.

Elliot decided that instead of watching Zoey and Bridget tend to the young man again a very good looking young man with a built body showing he must work out a lot more then Zoey's boyfriend Mark, when he noticed Wesley by his door slightly open staring inside "Wesley what are you…" he couldn't finish open seeing the red head in just a robe just above her knees looking down in her hands his photo of his family and Wesley when he was ten.

"I was passing when I noticed her studying the picture" Wesley replied suddenly they over heard her say "must be nice to know who your real parents are…guess I won't have that chance since both of mine vanished like my past" there was a tear that fell down her cheek something was missing and like Elliot would not show anyone but what the two young men fell open. Elliot felt like someone grabbed his heart and was squeezing it at her sight and hearing her say such thing did she not know who she was.

She placed the picture on the bed after wiping tears away then dug in the bag for cloths "no since crying over it hey Kiko? I will find them, to find out who I am" she said in a tone that showed that no matter what danger she was in she would not stop which he grinned open hearing her determination like he did continuing his fathers project with Wesley and like now they found the mews and saved the day each time the Aliens appeared.

She disappeared leaving both them unsure what to make of this, Wesley told Elliot he was scanning the area so he walked in is room picking up the photo placing it back suddenly he heard the door of the bathroom open when he turn their stood the red head in a mini skirt, long sleeve top hanging by her shoulders and high hill sandals. She placed her hair in a high pony walking in when noticed Elliot she froze as he held the picture.

"Um…sorry I didn't mean to be noisy I just thought it was a lovely picture and all is that your family?" she quickly said

"yeah and Wesley he worked with my dad" Elliot replied placing the picture back then noticed her shoving her stuff in her bag on the bed when she finished she looked up at him noticing they were right in front of each other. "Your mother, she is beautiful and you look so much like her" her words touched him as she had her hands in front of her looking slightly unease at the subject of family.

"I couldn't help but hear you say your real family disappeared" he said this made her eyes widen looking straight at him in shock "it's ok my family died in a fire that same day the picture was taken" he quickly added she covered her mouth with one hand acting like Zoey who was watching with the other mews out the door of his room.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for letting me wash up and tending to my wound…I should check on Sky" she was avoiding her past not wanting to remember it for some reason she grabbed her bag running out her pet quickly followed up after pushing past the Mews they stood their speechless when after what seemed like an hour they went back to the room when the young man lay she was sitting beside him with her pet sleeping beside his hand.

She slowly pushed a lock out his eyes looking down at him which somehow woke him up, he turned then looked at her as tears came in her eyes "hey stranger" she said kindly pushing back the tears bravely "welcome back to the living" she joked. He pushed himself up to sit then looked at her "what's with the face?" he asked she quickly covered it up acting all clueless to his question even if they knew what was wrong.

"What face? Sky I was worried about you if you referring to that worried look" she said calmly looking at him "I know you better then that B. what's gotten to?" he replied a little concerned she stood up crossing her arms "seriously Sky nothing's wrong just the fact you almost got attacked by a pointy ear freak and I almost got stabbed if those girls with half animal futures came to our rescue" she replied this shocked the group not only did she lied about Dren that attacked them and she saw Corina and Zoey come to save them.

"he hurt you, wait until I gets my hands on him" the young man said shocking her as he tried to stand but she pushed him back revealing the cut on her upper right arm. "Your arm? You were stabbed?" he said tracing her arm when she pulled back turning her back to him.

"Sky it's a tiny cut nothing to get worked over jeez just relax will yah" she said her tone was hiding something and again she lied about the cut on her arm to her own boyfriend. "Bloom, your not telling me something did someone hurt you?" he kept questioning her she shut her tightly as tears began to appear with a snap of her fingers he fell back on the bed asleep, she turned then placed him back into bed nicely "sorry Sky but I can't let you know everything that bothers me" she said silently then turned to the heart shape window with sorrow eyes.

"I'm so worried, where are Sky and Bloom" Stella said pacing back and forth of their little house they rented for the holiday, it had longed stop raining and after the scene in the mall but what worried them all was she didn't even call; Riven even agreed with Musa for a search party for their two friends on both sides but still healing from there earlier battle and Flora's tending as much as she could. Would only let them find the two missing comrades later.

"Chill we will find them tomorrow Stell and besides Bloom is with Sky she would kick any body's butt if they hurt him" Musa replied

"not to mention Sky would die before that even happen to Bloom" Brandon added not to talk about it anymore they went back to resting and drinking herbal tea something Flora was naturally gifted in her sweet side always managed to fix a broken heart or sick people.

"Finally we can go home" Zoey said as four mew finished work well if you count folding napkins work then yeah but Renee left earlier for a photo shoot, changing out their outfits they one by one went home but just as Zoey was going to head out the door she gave a worried look, the red head girl sitting in Corina's spot lost at thought rubbing her pet laying on her lap.

"Elliot thinks there is more to her then what she is showing" a voice in calm self said behind her, Zoey looked to see Wesley stare at her like he almost liked the girl but due to her having lye to them and have a boyfriend not to mention Wesley was to smart for even Zoey's small mind to read the stuff on their computers. Finally Zoey left leaving Wesley and Elliot by the counter watching the girl hide so many things and how she made her boyfriend sleep without touching him.

"she knows about the mews and Dren but said robbers with bats and a knife attacked them that didn't sound right to me" Elliot said to Wesley who wrote down their orders for tomorrow before looking at his partner "maybe you can talk to her again" he said

"Wesley as much as that would be great the fact she won't say a thing about her past or how she managed to survive Dren before the Mews got there is beyond my skill" Elliot said turning to his partner sighing thinking back on how sweet it was to hear someone again say how he looked like his mother.

Wesley looked over Elliot and smiled at the scene Elliot's eyes followed to find the girl asleep on the table laying with one arm as a pillow for support. "Guess I need to take her to a room where she could sleep her worries away" Elliot said walking to the table and with one swoop she was scooped in his arms with her pet her head fell against his chest for someone as tall as Renee she was lighter then Zoey it was effortless in fact.

He head upstairs to a room next to his and Wesley's before placing her down then put a blanket, just as he was turning she muttered out something strange but he pushed it out his mind so he could go to sleep which is what he did as did Wesley was, the café was locked he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling remembering her words he momentarily heard which kinda bothered him.

"_Need to stop the burning house…need to save them"_

****

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

THE MOST UNLIKELY TEAM UP!

THE WINX club & mew mew power!

Chapter 2: life is not normal in Tokyo!

**At the mew mew café!**

Sky sat next to Bloom as she slept on the bed Elliot gave her, her body seemed to more slowly around then more roughly as if she was having a bad dream much to his surprise the girls often told him of this.

Being a fairy still learning about her past and the Trix after her powers, could put pressure on her not to mention a woman named Daphne still came to her in her dream pulling her back to her past she had no idea of it was heartbreaking to be honest so slowly he shook her awake which she almost jumped out the bed.

Upon seeing him, tears swelled in her eyes as he pulled her in a loving hug with her hands against his chest once hand stroked her long locks, while the other held her protectively; her tears did not stop nor did it make him feel better not knowing what she dreamt. Kiko was startled by her sudden wake that he was shivering looking frightened.

It was just another Sunday at the café, Zoey a bit late not that it was a surprise, Corina giving her lip about her so called 'help' with tea testing, Bridget was for once in the kitchen washing dishes, Kiki doing her tricks while serving and of course Renee less then polite serving the customers.

Wesley was making something for the young couple up stairs, when Elliot arrived looking a little worried "any news on the source?" Wesley asked

"no, it's like it disappeared but I'm more concerned on how we can watch those two cause the Cyniclons could attack them again and that girl Bloom will say nothing about what happened" Elliot replied just as Wesley finished the breakfast.

Zoey just came in with someone in tow it was Mark her boyfriend also known as the Blue Knight born to protect her for some odd reason "I just finished my Kendo practice and thought I could help out" he said both Wesley and Elliot looked at him before Elliot waved off.

"Whatever, you and Zoey can take these to our guests upstairs" he said then walked out the Kitchen to the lab to think on how to protect the two strangers from Dren. Meanwhile Zoey and Mark were walking up stairs just as they opened the door they saw the blond young man comforting the long red head girl crying her eyes out.

"Tell me, what you dreamt?" he asked

"I rather not, it is something I wish to forget" she pulled back with her hands locked together "B, it's alright I'm here" he tried again this time she looked at him.

"it was Diaspro, she did something to you and in result you tried to kill me!" she cried pulling her hands up to her face covering it well he sat their shock unable to look at her.

"Bloom…whatever you saw was nothing but a nightmare you know that right, I would die for you before some pointy eared freak took your soul or your powers, I love you Bloom more then words can be put" he told her pulling her hands away wiping her tears away before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Why was it so hard for Zoey and Mark to say those words when he put them out so easily so lovely maybe Mark could asked him "Love you too Sky" she replied closing her eyes with a smile on her face no longer crying just then the tray was about to fall reminding them of why they came.

"hey sorry about breaking your hug but Wesley made this for you too, oh this is Mark" Zoey said as both placed the trays down when Zoey noticed a sly smile on the girls face she couldn't help but blush knowing her ears would come out soon "so you her BF?" Bloom said

"BF?" Mark replied confused just as Zoey making both Sky and Bloom laughing "Boyfriend" Bloom said between laughing making Zoey close to her tale and ears pop put but the too stopped "yeah you could say it like that" Mark said

"cool, happy for you two, love is more then a feeling it's a life changing thing one you would never want to miss" Sky replied after turning to see Bloom sharing her toast with jam on with Kiko and some tea before joining her both looked at them then exited the room walking down stairs confused and awed by his words.

"She is lucky, don't you think Zoe?" he asked his girlfriend as they began serving again the customers.

'Some where in space'

"How did those people fight us so long?" Sardon said to himself even if Dren and Tarb sat around just as annoyed no more then Dren who got pushed and kicked and it hurt darn badly; "who cares, I just want to know how do those Mews always get to our prey so it can get away!" Tarb said

"What I want to know is what people are they and how they fought us with grace and power that they didn't use any mew pendent?" Dren said

"Dren's right we need to capture one to find out how they fight and just like we did with the mews little fur ball we could test them" Sardon said

"Which one can we pick on and who is capturing them?" Tarb asked again Sardon had the answer to his little immature friend. "I picked up a signal close by that café the mews use as base and Dren can do it after all he lost to them before us"

"it will be my pleasure hope pretty girl knows how to fly cause we have to battle her to weaken her first" Dren said with a smirk so did Sardon and Tarb looking at the Screen of the café not so busy at all.

Bloom changed out her cloths and finished eating, so Sky took the food trays to the Kitchen while she put on her backpack but suddenly Kiko jumped off the bed running down stairs she quickly followed him so not to get them in trouble but it was useless as the bunny managed to open a door to a down stairs area which was kinda creepy.

"Kiko! Come on, this place is totally freaking me out! Come out" she whispered but as always her curiosity got the better of her as she reached the last step holding the door knob but looked after her. No one was behind her so she opened the door only to find a room full of computer work and a huge screen with a red dot blinking in a large what looked like a map of Tokyo. This was not what a normal café had unless it was "unless it's a base?" she said quietly seeing something golden shape on the table.

She picked it up staring at it carefully "strange kind of pendent, it almost looks like what those animal girls had around their necks but what is this pendent" she said as Kiko jumped up the table watching as she traced her fingers over the pendent getting a strange feeling like danger or something she could not quiet put her finger on.

"Someone in the lab alert!" Mini Mew said getting both Wesley and Elliot's attention, since the Mews were working and the girl named Bloom's boy was standing by the entrance talking with a young blond girl hair till her bottom and wore a green mini skirt and bikini orange top with high hill sandals with a boy with boy hair half in his face but cool too jean, a white shirt and a jacket both boys had most of the girls in the café drooling even more even while Mark was here cause of their looks and muscular bodies.

But Wesley and Elliot didn't have time for that and raced down stairs only to find the door half opened "I don't remember it opened when we opened the café?" Wesley said

"Someone inside alert!" Mini mew said quietly Elliot slowly walked to the door but stopped open hear that sweet voice which belonged to Bloom "I don't get what a café like this has a kinda lab under it, like some creepy movie" she said it almost made him laugh but held back and sent Mini mew who changed into a tiny mew could see what she was doing.

"We best leave Kiko or someone will find us" she said that's when they walked in "sorry but we have found you and in our lab" Elliot said in a low tone she dropped something turning around with worried eyes unsure of what to do.

"How did you find this place?" Wesley asked stepping forward picking up the mew pendent most likely Zoey's since she comes to them a lot. Elliot stood with both hands on his hips with a straight face waiting for the answer. "I…I just followed Kiko and found it" she said holding her pet in her arms looking around like if something was hiding ready to pounce.

"Why are you looking around like that?" Elliot said stepping forward stand before her trying to search her crystal blue eyes of hers with his Aqua blue one. "Like what?" she replied

"Stop acting dumb! We know you seen Dren fought him and the Mews and don't make up some lie cause we heard you!" he said pointing a finger at her surprising her as she took a step back when she saw something coming from the side of the room with what looked like daggers and in a flash she threw her hands up "Fire Shield" a red barrier covered him and Wesley.

They noticed her eyes frowning staring past them as something kept trying to break it and it was then they saw Dren with his sword with his two friends smirking. "How's it going babe? Hope we didn't come at the wrong time" Tarb said mockingly as the taller Alien laughed while Dren stepped back as she put the shield down and making sure both boys stayed behind her.

She even gave Elliot Kiko to hold stand up straight ready to fight "so you come back for more huh? Well don't mind me I'm ready to kick you back to wherever you freaks come from!" she replied

"Quiet calling us that!" Tarb shouted

"Why not, you are and those cloths are so unfashionable" a voice said before a light shone next to Bloom showing the blond holding a long silver Scepter.

"I don't care who you are we came for her but seeing as you here we will take both of you to test on" Sardon said standing next to Dren who noticed the girl looked unhappy at this "sorry but Princesses don't get tested on unless it is beauty" the blond pushed a piece of hair out her face smirking as did the red head.

"ready to take these guys out?" the blond asked looking at her friend "not here, out in the back now!" she grabbed the blond hand when suddenly both vanished in a gold light the Aliens vanished too but this made Elliot and Wesley wonder where they were so they scanned the area and outside in the back of the café they watched on the screen at the two girls stood their back to back with the three Aliens around them like a triangle.

"we should send the girls to help them" Wesley said but Elliot wanted to know what was it about these girls that made them different from the mews; "no lets see how this fight goes down before sending the girls" he said then leaning over Wesley watching this for some reason the Mews and Mark closed the café and came down telling them that the two guys went to met with their friends. The girls stared in shook as the two young girls stood in a stand watching them carefully.

"They nuts to fight the aliens alone" Corina said

"Or not look!" Zoey said pointing to the light shinning around them.

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The most unlikely team!

Winx club & mew mew power!

Chapter 3: the true meaning of magic in friendship!

**[Just outside of Café Mew Mew]**

The mew mew, Wesley, Elliot, Mark and little Kiko watched the computer screen showing the battle that was between two young girls with powers and three Aliens out to take them to wherever to do tests on them but the two would not go down without a fight it just wasn't how the winx rolled.

"Is it just me or are they just standing there?" Zoey said staring at the two girls back to back in fighting stands, fists in front of them and frown faces; "should we help them?" Bridget asked

"No, we watch cause earlier that Bloom girl made a shield with just her hands to protect us just as Dren attacked us" Elliot said the girls looked at each other then back at the screen just in time as the two young girls shut their eyes yelling out "Magic Winx!" suddenly light fell around them and everything was blinding.

Bloom and Stella felt their outfits changing into mini skirts and shorts, mini tops, gloves and wrist bands on their arms, boots up to their ankles and just below their knees, in color of Orange and blue, hair being tied into two pony tales, a tiny tiara and wonderful wings on their backs. They stood in their just another poses as a finish before watching their enemy take in this.

"Whoa! Check out those outfits!" Corina pointed

"Check out how hot they look!" Renee said for a supermodel she knew the difference in style and beauty which these girls had both even the guys were dumb struck at how short their outfits were and wings on their backs. .

"so they not mews, they super babes" Kiki shouted in excitement jumping on Zoey's back the girls noticed the bunny jump up and down staring at him "what's with the bunny?" Zoey asked

"Who knows but I think the Aliens just pulled out a Predesite Look!" Bridget said this made everyone look worried cause their were two Predisites one was a giant Rat like Zoey first fort and the second was a large Snake that looked almost like the same one the mews first fort together and become famous around Tokyo.

"This is not good" Elliot said noticing the two girls backing up staring with wide eyes. Mark was not one to let young girls leave girls in danger even if he was only meant to protect Zoey. Corina and Bridget covered their mouths and Kiki holding onto Zoey's arm while Renee had her mouth wide open. All three boys watched in shock as the two girls were hit by the rat's tale rolling across the ground.

"Wow they not so tough now, can we take them now" Tarb said

"wait my young friend they have not given up yet" Sardon said seeing the red head pulling herself up then the blond who looked at her shorts what was cut "Ah! You tore my winx outfit, this isn't something you buy you know!" she yelled throwing her hands out sending a large amount of sun energy at the rat creature who got blinded by this then the red head put her hands in front of her shouting "FIRE ARROWS!" some how it defused the creature stunning the girls.

"You defused our Predesite without Zoey's Strawberry bell how?" Dren said both girls had no time for his question as they flew in the air trying to dodge the snake thing's attack. "They so powerful?" Sardon said

"Uh…I ready don't like what's going on" Stella said flying backwards as it shone a light and in one attack both girls slowly hovered in the air breathing heavy.

"They not gonna make it!" Zoey yelled seeing their wings give as they began to fall the snake thing grabbed Stella squeezing her when Bloom saw this she stood up shouting "CHARMIX!" again light formed around her but this time a heart shaped sable was on her chest and a pink fluffy heart hand bag on her waist, she looked like she was much stronger but the more the snake squeezed Stella both their eyes stared or shared a sign of what should be the best opposition.

"What's she waiting for?" Elliot said getting worried as the blond screamed in pain her friend was on the verge of breaking right there "come on do something" Mark said they were all watching in fear and tension, the Aliens seemed to find this funny and was starting to mock the red head for not helping and standing like a statue. Even Kiko covered his eyes with his ears shaking upon noticing this Wesley held the pet saying it would be ok but Kiko knew better and knew what trouble these Aliens are causing.

"Guys something is happening to Bloom?" Renee said seeing her body shaking and her hair flying around her and flames on her body, her arms pulled in with fists and her eyes shut growling the Aliens noticed this too and backed away as she opened her eyes what came from her shocked the mews, Mark, Elliot, Wesley and the three Aliens it was a Dragon and made it self around the snake thing and the minute she screamed it destroyed the snake sent Sardon, Tarb and Dren backwards who felt it was safer back at their base so teleported back there.

Stella fell on the ground slowly pushing herself up to find her friend on her hands and knees breathing hard but in truth Bloom was so exhausted by the attack and using such energy she rarely used a attack like it only fire balls, fire arrows and fire shield her most powerful attacks were for enemies like the Trix and Darkar but her body felt weak and hurt.

Her charmix vanished and she sent her winx away so she was in her jeans, mini tank top and sneakers; "Bloom you ok?" she looked up to see Stella standing with her arm stretched out for her to take and she to sent her winx away leaving her in her orange bikini top and mini green skirt and sandals with a smile on her face but Bloom could clearly see Stella had a cut on her side of her waist but Bloom too reopened her earlier wound on her arm and a cut on her leg but due to her jeans it could not be seen.

Once Bloom took her hand and was pulled up her legs were buckling under her so Stella teleported them back in the basement. "Whoa…you used a dragon attack?" Corina said but Mark saw Bloom about to fall and caught her and could hear her breath heavily and her skin looked paler then before. Kiko saw his owner and jumped in Stella's arms looking worried and scared "don't worry Kiko, Bloom will be fine just take a lot of energy out of her" Stella told the pet like he understood.

"How much energy did she use and what are you girls?" Elliot asked

"first off pal we fairies and second she used half of her powers in other words it leaves you pretty much weak enough to be unable to walk" Stella pointed out

"Wait, I thought fairies were fiction?" Mark said

"Uh huh, we just as real as you half animal girls" Stella said seeing the mews faces and the boys she sighed then carried on "come on, like we don't know your secret. A base under a café, five young girls to young to work in the first place oh and my friend here can see people's ores" Stella said just then winced at the pain the snake thing caused trying to crush her and the rat thing cut her on her side of her waist and her winx outfit.

"You ok?" Bridget asked but Kiki answered it for her "her side it's cut and looks bad" Wesley noticed some blood coming out and asked Zoey to get the first Aid which she did at a fast speed while Mark put Bloom on a chair trying to keep her steady as her body was to weak to hold it's self up right.

"So what did you mean by Princesses?" Wesley asked cleaning Stella's wound while Elliot did Bloom's again noticing blood on her jeans.

"well you know, I'm the fairy of the Sun and Moon and Princess of Solaria as for Bloom she is the fairy of the Dragon's flame and the strongest fairy at our school, her Kingdom was long destroyed when she was a baby lost her family and home but her sister sent her to earth so she lives on earth cause her Kingdom is a frozen waste land called Sparks also once the most powerful kingdom followed by mine" Stella explained now Elliot understood why Bloom said what she said when she found his family photo.

It was almost like they shared the same history but a bit more different, the girls found the story a bit sad even Mark the Blue knight felt like someone told them a horrible story. "I can't even imagine how she feels" Zoey said

"yeah, but the worst part was she found this all out last year when she learnt she was a fairy, our boyfriend traded placed betraying us and our Enemy stole her powers using her parents and learning she was adopted it wasn't a easy year but the winx got through it together and have gorgeous boyfriends" Stella said the last part the girls swore her eyes turned into hearts.

"What is a charmix?" Kiki asked

"it doubles your powers and you earn it by facing your fears, each time a fairy gets stronger she has to earn it" Stella said being in Alfea longest of the others; everything Stella told them made them wonder how much of the world is their to save and how much would they give up to save it, Wesley and Elliot just wanted Tokyo more of this powers they got and why the Aliens wanted to test them.

"We hosting a grand party for Animal rights and would like you girls to join, of course Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee and Mark are on the guest list." Wesley said finished with his work as was Elliot seeing Bloom a little better and both stood up a little unsteady but could stand "we loved too, could our friends and our boyfriends come too?" Bloom asked

"sure it is promised to be a event to remember and Elliot bought a dress for each of you girl" Wesley said to the mews who smiled and a little flattered "don't worry we will come too and in dresses that will make heads turn" Stella said hooking her arm around Bloom who giggled just as Kiko jumped on her shoulder.

"Um…I wanted to apologize for being so nosy and thank you for your kindness all of you, on behalf of Stella, Me and Sky. I want to thank you" Bloom said like a leader would bowing down then both girls walked out still a little uneasy. Leaving the group totally stunned and amazed at how she took the leadership and thanked them and apologized something Zoey hardly did and Elliot was not use to such kindness.

"Is it just me or was that the bravest thing ever done?" Kiki said

"Wow she is so mature and so full of leadership" Renee said

"She is totally my idol now" Zoey said cause of the fact she was the leader of the mews

"somehow I don't think Dren and the others will give up on getting those girls after that last attack but I must say they truly are something else and beautiful" Wesley said the girls just looked at him before Elliot sighed then walked off wondering how can such power be contained in such a young girl and able to control it or even take full responsibility for what happen not to mention how brave she was protecting Wesley and him like that.

"I guess a new friendship will form and it will help us fight the Aliens" he said going to his room.

****

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

The most unlikely team!

The winx & mew mew power!

Chapter 4: once upon a dream or a nightmare come true!

**At a fancy machination in Tokyo near the café!**

The place was just as Zoey, Corina and Bridget remembered it since their last party where Zoey and Elliot danced and she finally knew how to dance, but Kiki and Renee were somewhat imprested with this Wesley wore a black tux and white top under; Elliot wore his white one that belonged to his father once.

Renee wore a long purple dress the same shade as her purple hair when she was a mew light purple and black hills, Kiki for once wore a ballerina yellow dress to match her hair and small hills, Bridget wore a longer sleeveless green dress with light green gloves, hills and her hair lose and curly, Corina like Zoey's hair was in two pig tales with red curly ribbons as was her hair all curly, her dress this time was up her ankles in dark blue as she wore high hills too, as for Zoey she wore a new long pink dress one the same color as her mew outfit but stopped by her ankles and long sleeve gloves in white the same color as her hills.

"Wow this party is really big" Kiki said

"I wonder were our new friends are?" Bridget asked looking around they did say they would make heads turn but they did not expect it was most of the men in the place or the woman who tried to figure them out. "hi, you been waiting long?" a voice of a young male came behind them when they turned their stood five young men in black and white tux's but the blond who wore blue for some reason; but still each girl felt their heart pounding.

"Not at all, so where are your girlfriends" Wesley said politely the five moved aside as the girls came out in BALL GOWNS! And beauty that it was like they were untouchable. The first was Musa, wearing a long Chinese style red gown with longer hair now only a small clip etched to the side with a strange kind of arm band, long earrings and a necklace to match.

Tecna came in after her smiling she had a green and pink dress that split open just above her knees to show her green fancy high hills and a green hair clip like a leaf with pearl earrings and necklace, next was Flora in a vision of pink flowery girl, her gown was pink in layers and had gloves just covering her hand, she had short sleeves but it only covered a small part of her upper arms, a row a purple roses were in her side of her long hair that matched her bags, and small parts of her dress too.

Stella walked in with a dress was a darker pink only by one sleeve but the other held by her upper arm in glittery jewels, her hair was tied up by star hair clips on the side with earrings to match, it was a dress hard to make for sure. Once Stella moved to her boy like others Sky had a smile on his face while standing next to Elliot and Zoey, the mews all bent over to see Bloom who walked in a dress leaving them breathless but her friends seemed happy and proud and all their faces showed this.

A ball gown of baby pink and blue and a nice opening in the middle showing a light pink glittery part, the dress held nicely by her shoulder blades, gloves of blue with one small rose on each wrist the gloves were just past her elbows, a neck band of blue too, her hair was in a bun with the other half down in locks, a head band in flowers like the ones holding her ban up.

"So what you think? Not too much is it cause…" Bloom could not finish when Wesley bent down kissing her hand which Zoey would blush but Bloom and her finds giggled "you ladies look lovely I must say I've never seen any thing like this in a long while"

"Really, cause it did take the royal Solaria designer to make these" Stella said proudly of her own palace people did this, shocking the mews but still a smile all the more brought them all back to reality; "sorry this is my friends you know Stella, this is Musa, Flora, Tecna, Timmy, Helia, Riven, Brandon and of course Sky" Bloom introduced them all would said hi and how nice it was to meet their rescuers causing the Mews to blush.

"Hey Musa how about you sing something" Flora said the other winx nod so the girl walked to the musicians and asked one helped her on stage then gave her a mike, to sing in announcing her song called "once a upon a dream" it sounded funny but when the music started the winx took their boyfriends hands and began dancing like it was the most graceful thing ever.

"wow I've never heard someone sing so beautifully" Renee said as they watched many people stand aside for these new people most of all cause Sky and Bloom, it was if magic was around them never was taking their eyes off each other never stop smiling. "I thought you said love is hard to come by Zoey?" Bridget said

"No, I said a guy is hard to come by look at me and Mark and how we found each other and face challengers" Zoey replied

"Really I just thought was your moments acting goofy and all" Corina said getting a glare from Zoey but stooped as the music was coming to an end.

_**Once upon a time, once upon a night, once upon a wish**_

_**Once upon a Dream…yeah, yeah yeah…**_

_**Once upon a dream…**_

Musa came off stage and her friends up to her clapping and telling her how great she was; but once the song was finished people went back to talking as the Mews went with punch in their hands for each of the winx well four cause Sky came back without Bloom that was when Elliot noticed her walk towards the one of many balconies, and went to give her some punch like he did Zoey the first time.

Bloom needed time to think to process what Sky just said and it was a big change in their relationship not only cause it involved her acting more princess like but cause it was a another step to their future. So here she was laying her arms on the beam while looking up at the night sky with cool wind in her hair.

"Uh…hi" a voice said behind when she turned there was Elliot handing her punch which she gladly took and thanked him, he joined her leaning on the beam "wanna talk about it?" he asked

"About what?" she replied still looking at the sky with a look of mix feelings "about why you look so stressed" he replied gaining a look of disbelief. She went back to looking in the staring night like it held answers she needed but none gave what she seek or yearned for much to her disappointment "is it something life changing?" he asked

"You could say that, Elliot what was it like growing up in your home?" she asked out the blue surprising him.

"well it wasn't easy, [he leaned on his arms next to her staring at the sky] most of the time I was in fights at school for being so smart and rich but at that point it wasn't much of a thing to keep a image up as I hardly spoke to anyone" he replied at this she looked at him and he did the same giving her a real smile which never showed.

"Sky is to be King in two mouths time but in the time he and I would not see each other and being his girlfriend I have to become a real princess…" he looked confused at her sudden point of her pause. Before she continued "thing is I was brought up on earth and even with Stella's princess training I still manage to make a fool of myself in front of his parent who hate me for many reasons" at this point she began to cry which he never was good at any girl cry.

So like what he did to so many he simply told her not to cry and in that moment the place began to get cold and people scream and glasses breaking was heard; they both head inside only to find the Mews helping the people out while the boys plus Wesley were pushed into walls in pain, the winx were trying their hardest to make shields to help protect people from getting hurt.

"Wesley!" Elliot cried running to his friend trying to help him up when he was sent in the wall by a shock of lighten; "so nice to see you again Princess" the one woman in navy blue and white hair said after Stella and Flora were thrown into a table of refreshments, while Tecna and Musa were trying to block the long brown haired woman in purple laughing as the other woman with curly bluish hair in a dark pink outfit stood near by.

"Does this seem familiar to you? People running for their lives things getting destroyed three witches on a mission for something or should we say someone" the first woman said Elliot, Wesley and the Mews watched the fire fairy step back unsteady in utter fear, her eyes were wide open like seeing a ghost.

"but this time your sister won't save you from what should have happened 18 years ago" the third woman said just as the second woman knocked out the other two winx now all three stood their laughing as a bunch of small red creatures began to attack her ripping her dress, even with her shooting them, she still fell to the ground as the large chandler began to fall down to her and all she did was scream and cover her eyes with her arms waiting for impact.

It never came as something yellow surround her and a purple wipe and blue arrow broke the chandler the three woman looked to see the Mews and gave them an amused look, "sorry I never saw your names on the guest list" Zoey said

"Yeah now beat it or we will throw you out personally" Corina said in her rich tone

"And if you haven't noticed this party is a privet one for animal rights" Bridget told them

"Yeah get lost, and leave them alone!" Kiki said

"…." Renee said nothing but gave a death glare at this the first women frozen the yellow shield around Bloom and broke it just by closing her fist then without warning the third woman sent a large tornado at the mews and the second made rays so they felt dizzy and one by one they fell on they knees trying to Block the Tornado.

"Funny how history repeats it's self huh little fairy" Darcy said

"Can we please just take her power and finish her off" Stormy said this caught both Wesley's and Elliot's attention with shock. As the girl looked at them in disbelief pushing her self up with a half destroyed dress.

"What do you mean by repeating history?" She demanded as the mews and everyone who woke up or was able to see noticed the first woman walked up to her so they were face to face one scare one full with revenge "let me show you what happened 18 years ago"

The room was full of people in strange cloths, a royal family on the top with a mother holding a young baby in her arms laughing, the daughter as probably 15 yet she was all gold. Among the people was a young girl with two yellow piggy tales like Zoey's in a short pink dress and boots holding her mothers hand.

Suddenly darkness appeared and three old woman stood in front of the family two of them destroyed things statues as they fell, people running the young girl ran with her parents looking back at the royal family as the mother handed the daughter the young baby so they could deal with the witches while the young woman ran in fear with a crying baby in her arms seeing the witches following her.

"hand over the child" the one said just then the Daughter hide in one of the corridors with a smiling baby as the witches past then waved her hand in the air making a portal turning the child around she said "I promise to keep you safe sister, now live" and like that the baby was sent to the last place anyone would find her then closed it and went to fight the witches but died knowing their future was kept safe. Even with searching the castle they left unhappy but promised to find the child one way or another.

Bloom fell to her knees crying her head fell forward as tears fell on the ground, if Elliot or Wesley thought his past was horrible or even Kiki and Renee this was way to horrible for words. "Now you know the truth and now will end the last of the Sparks hope and Future" said the woman with white hair walking up Bloom smirking at the girl.

"Look at her, she can't even fight back how pathetic so like a fairy" Stormy said looking at Darcy before they smirked just then a bunch of roots shielded the poor fairy gaining annoying faces from the three witches as they turned to see the four winx in their winx outfits.

This was the first time the Mews, Elliot and Wesley saw Flora's, Musa's and Tecna's outfit; just like her powers Flora had a pink sleeveless dress up to her thighs in a petal way at the bottom, her gloves were like Bloom's and short pink boots but with a flower necklace and green like leaves, Musa wore a dark pink dress same length as flora's but a little see through in the middle only tied by one arm, a purple ribbon around her upper arm and headphones on her head with two piggy tales and four thin wings. Tecna wore a full purple suit with a pointy head piece, her wings were like digital or something and of curse there was Stella's who they already saw.

"Not smart to mess with us like that Icy" Musa said in a low tone folding her arms like Stella while Tecna stood ready for attack as for Flora she frowned feeling Bloom's power level. With them not focusing on the Mews they were able to stand properly before going to help the guys up even though Elliot and Wesley were up and staring at the now shielded fairy in a flower with her friends facing the woman who crashed the party.

"Looks like these fairies want a fight, how about giving them one Icy?" Darcy said

"why not, after all we broke one down four more to go and by the time we done the Dragon's flame will be ours to control" Icy said with a evil laugh which the winx growled in anger "let me start us off" Stormy said sending a thunder bolt at them but Tecna stood in front of them making a large green shield with the girls behind her covering their heads.

Slowly the roots fell away showing Bloom still kneeing on the ground trying to gain control on her emotions, dress torn at the bottom, body shacking like a leaf but something was off like someone was telling her something which none could see; Bloom could hear Daphne speaking and was giving her reason to fight even if what she saw broke her…** "Bloom get up, and fight back not just because they showed you some of the truth but because they need you…your friends need you"**

"**But my body feels so weak to fight them..." Bloom replied feeling tears coming**

"**You always wanted to be a fairy now you have a chance to show people your dream and who you are" Daphne said touching her shoulder as Bloom looked up to see images flashing of her fun times with the winx and Sky, her figuring out who she was over the year and challengers they faces but each smiled.**

Bloom got up seeing the winx fighting for her "come on Icy is that your best shot" Stella said melting the ice spires

"Sonic Blast" Musa sent to the Darcy much to her anger as the two flew, Tecna and Flora were tied and going to be crushed between two tornados; Bloom felt like the world was spinning an she needed to fight back before her friends turned into Pixie dust. So she changed in her winx outfit and began to look around seeing thing to get Stormy's attention which she took to the air shooting a fire ball at her and in that instant all three witches noticed the fire fairy.

"well, well look who wants to fight back" Darcy said after seeing all the winx gather together with Bloom in the middle as did the Trix this battle looked intense as everyone watched the fairies VS the Witches. "girls time for a Convergences spell" Bloom said they all nodding placing their hands out the witches noticed this and each sent their attack to them which Stella blocked the ice, Tecna captured them in a green cage with Flora blowing dust in the air and Musa using the speakers to stop the witches attack and last but not least Bloom gather most of the Dragon's power in one final attack just as Stella opened a Portal to Cloud Tower and then "Full Dragon Power!" and like that they were gone along with the Portal.

At this the winx landed on the ground with smirks on their faces before Stella looked around the place "I guess we should fix this up huh?" this brought the winx back to reality so they stood with their back against each other placing their hands up and sending Sparks around the room, tables with foods and drinks back to the way it was, the chandler up and unbroken plus the furniture was nicely back to normal. As People came in with Cameras upon noticing the place was back to it original's state.

The Mews quickly changed back when the camera men went to the five girls in the middle of the room in their fairy outfits hands on their hips until one came up to the five "what an amazing turn of evens we have here to be saved by five young ladies with wings" one man said as Bloom looked at the girls a little unease but Stella enjoyed every moment of this.

"So what do you call yourselves?" he placed the microphone in front of Stella who stepped forward "two words, winx club"

"Now are those wings real or fake?"

"Are you superheroes like the Mew Mews?"

With each question Bloom felt more exposed in one night then she felt having Mitzi's teasing her all her life living in Gardenia. Flora Musa have seen her face and pulled on Stella's arm showing Bloom's face; "are you the Leader of this group?" the lady asked Bloom who had enough and took off flying out of the window past the balcony, the winx flowed her cue leaving questionable people still wanting answers. The time the Mews, Wesley and Elliot noticed this they turned to the girl's boy's who also disappeared into the night.

"well lady and gentle men we have flying heroes called the Winx Club, so look out for our superheroes these days" the man said to the camera as the Mews and the guys left not knowing where the winx left but figured they see them again soon but now saw what these girls were able to do in one night it went from a dream to a nightmare that the winx had to hid their identity unlike how the camera's always found the mew mews.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The most unlikely team!

The Winx & Mew mew power!

Chapter 5: time to do good old hard work!

**{In café mew mew}**

It was so busy at the café when Zoey arrived five minutes late and got yelled at not only Elliot but by Corina and Renee who for once choice to work a Sunday for once, mind you the others were here too doing their jobs but it was hard to work when a night like last night went through all their minds.

"_what amazing turn of event ladies and gentle men as new bunch of superheroes have saved the party and the people" the main man said the same man who first got Zoey to spill the beans on TV; but unlike her spilling everything out due to being nervous, but the winx held back hiding their names and what they are. Only revealing what they call themselves._

"_So what do you call yourselves?" a woman asked_

"_two words Winx Club" Stella said with a smirk but their leader was surrounded by people with cameras and her friends fled the scene after they asked if she was the leader, you could see she wanted to crake right there but held herself well to fly into the night sky with her friends at toe._

It was kinda hard to focus on work not knowing where they went or how they are? But still work had to be done and only, Zoey, Kiki and Bridget held the café up in business when all Corina did was sip tea and fold napkins as pop star Renee gave the food but managed to frighten the customers. "Hey Zoey" a voice said bring Zoey back to reality turning to see Mark causing her to blush "hey there" she replied

"I was just stopping by to ask if you seen our new heroes?" he asked in concern looking around then at her again "we were kinda hoping to find that out too" Elliot came out of nowhere stood between them with arms folded looking worried. Wait why was Mark concerned and Elliot worried it made no sense.

"Wait why are you both worried is there something you not telling us?" Zoey asked as the Mews turned their attention to the two young men which Elliot sigh "after what happened last night Wesley and I searched the whole of Tokyo and found nothing and I phoned Mark so the Blue knight could search the city or the Sky for 5 glittery girls with wings" Elliot said

"So what? No luck in finding them at all?" Corina asked standing next to Zoey with the others forgetting the customers not that it was not a busy day because it was but because everyone spoke of the new Heroes and wanted their names which of cause would not get. When suddenly they heard a familiar voice or should we say voices causing them all to turn and see.

"I still don't get why we left so earlier that's all I'm saying?" it was Stella with Musa, Tecna and Flora; wait where was Bloom?

"did you see her face Stella, she looked like the world caved in on her" Musa said as they stood by a table while three were arguing one was doing something on the computer, a mini computer at that not taking her eyes off of it. "Still Brandon and I could of had one last dance Musa" Stella said folded her arms angry turning her head to the side like Corina did to Zoey.

"Stella as much as that sounds great how would five girls in wings and mini outfit dance without music or have camera people on us? I have to agree with B, this whole hide who we are thing" Tecna said stop typing to look at the blond who looked shocked at her "besides Stella, I think out of what happened I say Bloom has more on her mind then obsess fans after us" Flora added

"So where is our fearless leader anyway?" Musa asked'

"She and Sky have a lot to talk about before they part ways" Stella said the four look at each other before sighing; at this the group went back to work cause of orders but Zoey, Elliot and Mark approached the table and Zoey acted like a waitress clearing her throat catch four eyes of more then one emotions but again Stella pulled them together smiling.

"Hey guys, can I get you something?" Zoey said smiling

"And can you explain why you rushed out so fast and we couldn't find you?" Elliot asked arms crossed looking at the big mouth of the table [Stella…] but Flora the quiet one answered him "you see we have things we have to do and Bloom wasn't feeling well, the time we got home she ran in her room and locked it"

"So where is she now? And where are your boys?" Mark asked

"Well Brandon is with Sky and Bloom while Helia, Timmy and Riven are shopping for new outfits so they don't stand out" Musa explained

"As for our order four tea's and a slice of Cheese cake each will do nicely" Stella said the four nod and smiled Zoey nodded and went to the kitchen to Wesley telling him everything as well as the order. When he heard this he felt much better knowing what happened but it would take a bit twice of fate.

**Outside in a park!**

Bloom and Sky sat on the bench in the park while Brandon stood by the fountain watching for camera men when he needed to hide the poor fairy for the events of last night and cause Sky was going to leave for Erakleon in a few moments time good thing it was noon when everyone went to eat or shop.

"Bloom, you know things haven't be a walk in the park between us over the years and the day you found out I was the next to be king" Sky said seeing the nervousness in her blue eyes as they searched his for what he was going to said or do "Sky this isn't another Diaspro issue is it?" Bloom asked

"No! She is gone but what I am saying is…I need to return back to Erakleon to sort out some work before they place me next for King" he quickly said as the last words fell out he noticed her turn away as a tear dropped, from where Brandon stood he could see this was bound to happen he actually knew this being Sky's squire and best friend this did picture in his mind '_sometimes I wish Stella was here to pick her friend up cause man, how on earth does she make Bloom forget her problems'_

"So…so you have to leave early cause they need to train you for your king duties, but then what about this? Us? Me?" every word felt like a hit from Riven in battle and it was not only his heart but his stomach to take all this in; he quickly grabbed both her hands together making her turn to look at him fully as if the world and nothing else mattered but them.

"what we have right now is something I would never take for granted or would change back the night we met, I Love You Bloom and I know a girl that can knock Diaspro out the sky just for me and save me from an Army of Decay is a girl I would trade the world to be with and listen I will send a message to Timmy to give to Tecna just for you plus I will call" Sky explained wiping a tear out her eyes getting a small laugh before they hugged one another.

"sorry to bug you guys but Sky times up and the portal is waiting" Brandon said bring the two back to reality and Sky and Bloom stood up before he gave her a kiss goodbye which to them felt forever but in truth it was only a short minute and the next thing they knew Sky went in the portal which closed immediately leaving Brandon and Bloom alone to head to the café.

Little did they know three aliens were watching from above "how disgusting" Tarb said

"calm down little Tarb, we have more things to be thinking of then a parting couple" Sardon said looking at Dren who 's eyes followed the red heads every move even the event last night they saw and still wondered who were the three women but saw the other three with fairy outfits on and their powers they did see the three woman and their powers and how both sides hated the other and even if they could not hear the moving images they saw something that could be used against the fire fairy.

"Yeah and besides it's only her and one boy that stands between us taking over this planet" Dren said gaining stern looks from the other two before watching there prey.

**Back at the café!**

After what seemed like an endless days work at the café was quiet letting the girls rest only thing to do was clean up, to their dismay Wesley informed them of Aqua Blue near by which meant leaving the dirty work till they got back but the Winx said they would do it just till their leader came back and then walk home still hiding who they were, after all five girls asked them already on the way.

So the Mews, Wesley and Elliot left and found themselves in front of a slimy Parasite, the girls got straight to work while Elliot and Wesley went to fetch the Aqua Blue. Meanwhile the winx already got to work with music thanks to Musa using the cafes music system, when Bloom arrive without Brandon and told them he went to find the guys and have some fun plus it wasn't far to the café.

Soon enough the café was done everything looked like it was new and they did it without their powers too, the music was still playing but the winx were tired and slept where they finished their work. Once the group got back defeated the parasite and got more aqua Blue they head back and stood at the doors dumb struck not even Zoey could make this whole place sparkle, from bottom to top the café was clean chairs up, tables wiped, floors and windows shined, even the stairs were completely tidy and shone a bit of pop music was still playing to their amazement.

Flora and Tecna lay against one of the pillars sleeping next to one another, Musa was resting on the till with a cloth in her hand, and Stella was in the changing room sleeping on the couch.

"I have to say this place has never shone so beautifully even before you girls came" Wesley said seeing his one place he loved most the Kitchen shine and the plats perfectly white. "No way they would be this tired using the magic to clean this place" Corina said

"I guess fairies clean too huh?" Kiki said

"That's an understatement Kiki, not even the mall is this shinning wow" Zoey said

Suddenly Elliot asked "where's Bloom? Did she come back?"

"oh she here pal, and helped clean the Kitchen" Stella said out of nowhere grabbing a apple taking a bit out it enjoying it when Flora, Tecna and Musa came in with just a little of magic from Stella's finger three more apples went to the three fairies as their ate like they haven't eaten in ages. "How did you finish this whole place before we got back?" Corina asked

"We sometimes get in trouble and Ms. F makes us clean our whole school without magic which is very big" Musa said

"here, this is our school" Stella gave Zoey a post card when everyone looked their eyes widen if Zoey thinks cleaning the café is labor no way this school for five girls to clean is plain labor. The card vanished in her hands with a puff of smoke and glittery dust "still it's fun to work when you have Music by Musa and five boys to help then party in your dorm makes it much better" Stella said with a small giggle.

"Um…Stella where is Bloom?" Flora asked

"She went upstairs to the balcony with Kiko and haven't seen her since, still upset over Sky" Stella explained to the three winx who sighed "has she decided anything yet?" Tecna asked

"while she normally tales me or well you can guess where she would go" Stella replied in a low tone none of the girls or the two guys understood what she was talking about and what was it with Sky and her? "Hey where are you going?" Renee asked Elliot who just kept walking the four winx looked out the Kitchen blankly "should we follow?" Stella ask looking at the others.

"I said we seat and wait while one of you guys can get us some cake and tea" Musa said looking to the girl when Wesley smile "take a seat and Kiki can serve you girls" with this Wesley made a cake and Kiki serving tea while the other Mews sat too eating cake too after the cake was made and served by Kiki who joined the other.

_**Meanwhile**_

Bloom had no idea how long she been up there, looking at the park just outside of the café thinking of Sky and her spend their last minutes before he returns to his throne, his duty's and making a brighter future for his Kingdom and if it were to be his future bride she hoped it was her and not Diaspro but then again she had to admit Diaspro had things she had not or learned.

She had a Kingdom, parents, royal blood stating she was a princess, knew how to act and hold herself as royalty even in battle. But Bloom had great friends mine you, adopted parents, Kiko, so far her boyfriend Sky and the Dragons flame making her the most powerful fairy out there but she knew nothing on her parents even that image the Trix did sure she could see her parent but their faces were blur while Daphne was clear as daylight; her composure was still not even close to perfect hell she could barely bend over without falling face first, her wardrobe was so unlike princess-style well neither was Stella but that was besides the point. Sure she may be royalty but everyone that is anyone knew the Sparks family died the day the three witches attacked not a word or a whisper of the lost Princess or the flame, if she had to be honest she wasn't much princess material.

"maybe she's right, I'm no princess so why pretend to be one" Bloom said not realizing three Aliens were watching her as her hair blew in the wide and her pet sat on her lap holding a half eaten carrot staring at her with big brown eyes, her pure blue eyes never left the park not once causing confusion in Dren on what could that girl be staring at or thinking. Suddenly Elliot came out and yet she had not acknowledged him yet.

"hey, um…Stella said you were up here" Elliot said as the bunny looked at him annoyed but the owner curled one leg closer to her chest while the other was just lying there her eyes still stayed to the park sadden. "Yeah, just been up here thinking after we finished cleaning" she replied her pet returned his attention to his carrot.

"Stella said something about Sky and you what happened?" Elliot asked standing on the balcony leaning against the wall, "nothing, Elliot can I ask you something about your past?" she asked surprising him but he nod so she could ask.

"Just how did the fire start and why were you and Wesley not there with your parents?" she asked bring horrible images to his mind _'those eyes, that…that parasite…it ruined his whole life but made him fixed on his father work and completed the Mew project with the girls fighting to save earth. Yeah it was a day he remembered whenever he looked at his family photo'_

"to be honest Wesley and I were just coming from town when we heard a loud bang then when we saw the fire I knew it was by my home, we got their and the place was burning my parents…I never saw them again but a very dangerous Parasite from my father research came out looking at me like it wasn't done with our family then disappeared in the night leaving Wesley and I staring at my once called home with family. Why do you ask?" Elliot asked staring at two pure blue eyes that almost matched his, no tears or fears no just wonder then went back to the park.

"I guess you could say we not so different but I was found in a fire and dad says when he picked me up all the fire died down and knew I was special from that moment" Bloom found a smile on her face for a moment Kiko must of noticed to jump on her shoulder rubbing his head on her neck, she just smiled rubbing the little rabbit "yeah you too Kiko" it was nice to hear her laugh again it had been awhile suddenly Stella called bringing both to look inside.

"Guess we should go?" Elliot said seeing Bloom smile after he walked back in Bloom paused by the door frowning then looking over shoulder like someone was watching her but nothing so she walked on back to the front of the café with the winx seeing the mews had gone home and the winx just waited for her.

They were half way past the park when Bloom stopped "guys I'm gonna stay out here for a while longer" they turned to look at her seeing she needed time "ok but not to long or I'll send Brandon to find you" Stella warned which Bloom only laughed nodding her head they each parted when the rain came down wetting Bloom with her backpack on her shoulder with Kiko sleeping inside to stay dry.

"now we attack her" Sardon said getting grins from his two fellow Aliens as they followed her walking to where she last saw Sky by the park Fountain when she stopped walking cause someone grabbed her arm spinning her around only to get slapped in the face by her wet hair when she turned.

"YOU!" she hissed trying to grab her arm out of Dren's grip that tighten with a wide grin scaring her "long time no see…princess" the word 'princess' made her freeze cause he knew what she was and fear for the first time in front of him showed before everything felt like it was spinning and she was getting sleepy before she knew it she pasted out right there on the ground.

"Why did you call her princess?" Tarb asked confused as she lay on the ground helpless and alone for the first time she did not put up a fight and this why Sardon wanted to find out but Dren wanted Deep Blue to met her and see her powers in action. He picked her up bridle style and it was amazing how light she was too. They all Teleported back to Tarb's so called hide out 'a large wooded cabin with no fans for the summer days' once their he put her down on the ground with a Chimera animal more like a large plant thing Tarb created to keep her from escaping.

"I remembered one of those woman call her that so I wanted to see how she would react" Dren told them making just a little fire go on cause it was called and dark but so little girl over there would not die of frost bit before meeting Deep blue.

"It seems you got your reaction Dren but when she heard the word princess it was like someone revealed the truth" Sardon said with his one hand holding his chin looking at the young girl.

"hey guys I found something, Ouch!" a small creature bit Tarb frowning standing in front of it's owner "what is that?" Dren asked

"it looked like what earth people call loyal pets a rabbit" Sardon said when Tarb wanted to grab him again the pet jumped on his head the jumped out the way again as Tarb kept flying after it. It might not be smart as Zoey's fur ball but it knew how to play hide and go seek as the humans called it.

To be continued…


End file.
